Lost Memories
by Fishbeauty
Summary: What happens if Sakuno met the princes of tennis even before she entered Seishun Gakuen? Read to find out! My first time writing a fanfic, so don't expect too much. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Fishy: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me but this story does. So, on with the story~

Flashback

-6 years ago -

Fuji turned to door and shouted, "Sa-chan, are you ready? Let's go."

Sakuno quickly rushed out while saying, "Coming."

Fuji, Yuuta, Tezuka and Shiraishi were waiting outside of Sakuno-chan's house. They were going to play tennis at the park.

Sakuno came out while wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts and blue sandals. She tied her hair in twin ponytails which was rare as she always have them in braids. Sakuno also had a basket with her.

Yuuta said, "Let's go aniki."

They walked together to the park nearby and they were going to play doubles, Fuji -Yuuta against Tezuka-Shiraishi.

Shiraishi said, We won't go easy on you, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Fuji smiled while saying, "Saa, we won't back down either. Sa-chan, which team are you going to cheer for?"

Sakuno said while smiling, "Eh, I'll cheer for both of the team.

The match gone on for 40 min, it ended with team Fuji-Yuuta losing team Shiraishi-Tezuka. By the time they were done, they are exhausted and soaked with sweat.

Yuuta said, "I won't lose next time."

Sakuno took out a bento box from the basket and said, "Let's take a rest; I made some cheese and ham sandwiches."

They gathered and ate some food.

Suddenly, a boy went towards them and said: "Hey Sa-chan and Shiraishi, what are you guys doing here?"

Sakuno replied, "Ah, Zaizen-kun, konnichiwa. Do you want a sandwich?"

Zaizen sweat dropped and said, "Nope. By the way, are you friends with Shiraishi?"

Shiraishi said, Psh, we were friends since Sakuno was 3."

Sakuno said, "Yeah, we've been friends for almost three years now."

Zaizen said, "Oh, and have you finished that song? I would want to hear it."

Sakuno said, "Yeah, just come over afterwards."

Fuji asked, "Are we also invited? Tezuka will also want to come, right?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, it's been some time since I heard you play the piano."

Sakuno said, "Hai, Tezu-nii and the others can come."

Later the evening, they all went and met at Sakuno's house. Sakuno was changed into a peach colored dress. Sakuno was sitting on the piano bench while arranging her music sheets.

Yuuta waved towards Sakuno, "Sa-chan, we're here."

Sakuno said,"Ok, I'm going to start."

Sakuno closed her eyes while her fingers started to move, gently pressing the keys making wonderful melodies.

After a short while, Sakuno turned towards Zaizen, she asked, "What do you think, Zaizen-kun?"

Zaizen thought for a while and said, "It's a lovely tune, like a lullaby but it sounds somewhat sad."

Fuji asked politely, "Do you a name for it?"

Sakuno shook her head and said, "No, I don't have a name for it yet, but why don't we think of it together?"

Zaizen said, "What about 'Lost memories', Shiraishi, what do you think?"

Shiraishi smiled and said, "I think it's good."

The others also nodded in agreement on the name.

Sakuno said happily, "Then, it's decided to be called 'Lost memories'."

When they left, they didn't know that this would be the last time that would meet.

Sakuno and her grandma, Sumire Ryuzaki, were shopping. When they were walking back home, Sakuno noticed a little girl that was walking on the road.

Sakuno thought to herself, 'That girl is going to get hit by the car! I should go and help her.'

After thinking that way, she quickly ran towards the girl and pushed her aside.

Sumire said hurriedly, "Sakuno, wait!"

It was too late; Sakuno couldn't dodge it and was hit by the car. Sumire quickly ran towards Sakuno, dropping her bags. Some people at the scene called for an ambulance. Sakuno fainted while her head was bleeding. Her shirt was dyed with the color of blood red. The ambulance came after five minutes and the nurses quickly helped Sakuno in the ambulance.

In the hospital, the doctor came out of the operation room. Sumire quickly got up and went towards the doctor.

Sumire asked worryingly, "Doctor, how is my granddaughter?"

The doctor said, "Luckily, she didn't damage her organs; she only fainted because she lost too much blood. There were also some scratches on her face due to some glass shards. We would like your granddaughter to stay in the hospital for a week to observe any effects of accident. We suspect that she might lose some of her memories due to the impact on the head."

Sumire said,"Will she forget about her family and friends?"

The doctor said, "I doubt so, only some parts of her memories will be forgotten but it can be restored."

Sumire said, "Thank you, doctor."

When Sakuno woke up, she felt a bit dizzy. Suddenly, the door opened and Sumire came in.

Sakuno said, "Oba-chan , why am I in the hospital?"

Sumire said:,"It's because you were hit by a car trying to save a girl. Next time, don't do that again. Your grandma was worried sick about you!"

Sakuno lowered her head and said,"Gomenasai, Oba-chan. I won't do that again."

Sumire sighed and patted her head. Then, another girl came in. The girl had black hair but aqua blue eyes.

She said while having tears in her eyes, "Gomen, onee-chan. I shouldn't have walked on the road without looking for the cars.

Sakuno quickly took her handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

Sakuno said, "It's okay, look one-chan is just fine but remember next time to be careful on the road. Okay?"

The girl replied, "Hai, I promise I wouldn't do it again. By the way, my name is Sora. I'm 4 this year."

This time, another woman came in, she also had black hair but with black eyes. She was holding a basket of fruits and another blue bag.

She said gently, "Did you apologize to the one-chan, Sora?"

Sora nodded her head and replied, "Hai, I did apologize to onee-chan, mother!"

Sora's mother said, "Thank you for saving my daughter, Sora, Ryuzaki-chan. I brought a basket of fruits for you."

Sakuno blushed and said, "You didn't have to bring anything, miss."

Sora's mother said, "It's okay, just keep it. I also wanted to ask you if you would want to be a model in England."

Sakuno was shocked and she turned to her grandma for her opinion.

Sumire thought for a while and asked, "Why do you want my grandchild to be a child model?"

Sora's mother said,"She has the qualities of a model. Besides, there are no disadvantages to her being a model; she only needs to go to England."

Sumire looked back at Sakuno for her opinion.

Sakuno said sheepishly, "Oba-chan, I would like to go if it's okay for you to go with me."

Sumire said, "Of course, I'll go with you. I'm never going to leave my granddaughter alone in England."

She turned her head towards Sora's mother and said: "We accept the offer, when is the date that we're going to England?"

Sora's mother said, "Then, its settled. It will be three days after Ryuzaki leaves the hospital. By the way, my name is Kurosaki Yukino but you can call me Mrs. Kurosaki.

To be continued~

Fishy: This is my first time writing a fanfic. So, feel free to tell me any mistakes I made or things I could improve on. Btw, please comment who you want Sa-chan to end with. I'll also be writing another fanfic with an alternate turning point after the car accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Fishy: Guys, sorry for the long wait but Chapter 2 is out~ but for the second fanfic it might wait a little longer. So, enjoy the story! [^-^]

P.S. Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

* * *

Sakuno said, "I'm so excited, obaa-chan!"

Sumire said, "Haha, Sakuno remember to pack up your luggage, we're leaving tomorrow."

Sakuno said, "Hai, but I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Did I forget anything?"

Sumire hesitated for a while and said, "Of course not! If it is important, why would you forget about it?"

Sakuno thought about for a while and smiled, "You're right, Obaa-chan. Then, I'm going upstairs to pack my luggage."

Sumire watched as Sakuno went upstairs with a carefree smile.

Sumire thought to herself and sighed, 'I hope Sa-chan won't blame me if she finds out.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the boys.

Yuuta said worryingly, "Aniki, have you seen Sakuno?"

Fuji was worried and said," I hope she's alright."

Fuji thought for a while and said: "Yuuta, why don't we ask Tezuka? He might know because the Kunimitsu family has been acquainted with the Ryuzaki family for years."

Yuuta smiled and said, "Come on, let's go ask him now."

After ending his sentence, Yuuta ran towards Tezuka's house with full speed.

Fuji chuckled and ran after his brother.

* * *

Day of departure to England

9:15 a.m in the airport

Sakuno and Sumire met up with Yukino and Sora in the airport. After spotting Sakuno, Sora ran towards Sakuno with a wide smile on her face.

Sora was really excited and asked, "Onee-chan, how are you doing? Did you sleep well? Have you eaten your breakfast? Did you remember to pack enough clothes to England?"

Sakuno said: "Eh, I'm doing quite well! I'm also really excited. I had a bit of trouble falling asleep but I was able to sleep after counting sheep and eh, ah. . ."

Sakuno tried to answer Sora's questions but soon end up confusing herself.

Yukino laughed and patted Sora's head. Yukino said, "Sora, calm down and say the questions slower. I know you're really excited to see Papa again and to have Sakuno onee-chan come with you."

Sora blushed and bowed towards Sakuno, she said, "Ah, gomenasai onee-chan. I didn't intend to confuse you."

Sakuno smiled and said, "It's okay, I also do that when I become excited."

Sora said, "Really! Then, onee-chan is like Sora."

Yukino asked, "Sumire, would you like to eat breakfast with us?"

Sumire said, "I'll be delighted to, do you have any suggestions for breakfast?"

Yukino thought for a while and asked, "Ryuzaki-chan, would you prefer Western food or Japanese food?"

Sakuno said, "I would want to try some Western food."

Yukino said, "Then, it will be western food. I remember there's new western café on the second floor. Let's go try it out."

Sumire,Ryuzaki and Sora followed Yukino to the new shop.

* * *

By the time, Fuji and Yuuta reached Tezuka's house, Yuuta was already exhausted while Fuji trying to catch his breath. At this moment, Tezuka was opening the door as he wanted to go out. Tezuka immediately saw the exhausted duo.

Tezuka looked at them and said," What are you two doing in front of my house?"

Fuji said, "Tezuka, have you seen Sa-chan? We went to her house but no one seems to be there. We thought you might now something."

Tezuka shook his head and said, "Nope, I don't know where Sa-chan went."

Fuji was not longer smiling, " Tezuka, you're hiding something. You know what happen to her."

Tezuka was about to say something but he thought for a while and sighed," It's no use trying to hide from you, Fuji. Well, come with me, I'll tell you what happen."

Fuji and Yuuta exchanged a glance and walked in after Tezuka. They went to Tezuka's bedroom, Tezuka's bedroom was neat with a blue wallpaper. Tezuka's mother brought some cake and juice for them. Both Fuji and Yuuta thank his mother.

Fuji said, "Tezuka, can you explain the reasons now?"

Tezuka nodded and said, "Recently, Sa-chan was involved in a car accident, she was trying to save a girl from being hit."

Yuuta stood up and said, "Is she alright?"

Tezuka said, "Yes, the only problem is that she had a huge impact on her head causing her to lose parts of her memories."

Fuji frowned and said, "So, that means Sa-chan lost her memories about us."

Tezuka said, " Her grandmother called to let us know and . . ."

Yuuta said, "Told us to stay away from her right? Her grandmother must not have wanted Sa-chan to recover her memories that fast as she would suffer pain."

Tezuka said, "You're right. I didn't want to say as I thought it would hurt you."

Fuji said, "Netherless, we deserve to know the truth even if it hurts us. Does Shiraishi know about this?"

Tezuka nodded and said, "I couldn't hide the truth from him, he came before you guys."

Fuji said, "Well, now we'll be going now. If Sa-chan's grandmother calls, remember to tell us what she said."

Tezuka said, "Fine as there will be no point on hiding it again."

Fuji and Yuuta took there leave after greeting Tezuka's parents.

* * *

Sakuno, Sumire, Yukino and Sora walked out of the cafe after finishing their meal.

Sora said, "I'm so full. The food was delicious, nee onee-chan?"

Sakuno replied, "Hai, it was delicious. I enjoyed the food and the cafe was quite nice too."

Yukino said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it but we still have forty minutes before departure, let's hurry."

They went to check in the counters and was soon on the plane.

Sakuno thought to herself happily, 'England, here i come!' but she still had the feeling she lost something important back in Japan.

* * *

Fishy: Guys, there will be 1-2 chapters at most for Sakuno's childhood as I want it to be detailed as much as possible. It's going to bear the structure for chapters later on. So, bear with me~ Sakuno will definitely go to Seigaku to study~(or not) Please leave reviews, they boost my compassion for writing.

Note: Do not type things 2 a.m. in the morning. Trust me, you're vision is gonna get blurry as specially for those who wear glasses.


End file.
